In a blower device described in Patent Literature 1, a sirocco fan forming a blower fan is stored in a blower case. A shaft of a blower motor is coupled to a rotation center of the fan. The blower motor is surrounded by a motor holder. The motor holder is connected to the blower case. The blower case is attached to a vehicle body.
The blower fan draws in air selectively from inside and outside a vehicle via a movable damper. An air stream is sent from the blower case to an air-conditioning duct of a vehicle air-conditioning device by rotations of the blower fan. Air-conditioning air at a temperature adjusted by an evaporator and a heater disposed in the air-conditioning duct is blown into a vehicle interior.